


Small Bump

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Hook - Freeform, miscarriage warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, you are my one and only.<br/>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br/>And you'll be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

The small bump that causes Aurora's stomach to swell is a mystery to Killian.

Sometimes when she's not looking, he stares at it. He studies how the dresses she wears cling to her body and accentuate the small swell of her stomach. It's not even nearly noticeable yet. But it's enough to make the most subtle of changes. And he likes it. He likes touching her, more than usual. He likes curiously trailing his fingertips over the small well of her stomach, amazed that their child is actually growing within the princess. 

Their child. All theirs. Rather, all his. Something no one could take away. This child would be completely his, and completely Aurora's, and no one else's. He rather liked that.

Aurora says she's only four months along, but that's enough to make her stomach begin the gentle curve that shows a child is growing beneath her heart. He can't take his eyes off of her. She's taken to smoothing her hands over her stomach even more, and has no shame in doing so in front of the crew. They are extra gentle to her, giving her cushions to sit on while she sits and watches them work and sweet treats to keep her happy. 

Aurora was never supposed to have children. Maleficent had made her curse even worse than her mother's had been. Aurora was supposed to be completely unable to have children. Her family's bloodline was supposed to end at her. That would be the only way Maleficent's anger would be satisfied. Total and utter unhappiness by the royal family.

But by some miracle, Aurora found herself pregnant. They had both been wary at first, but undeniably happy. Killian may not have been the one to break her curse and wake her, but in a way, it felt like some sort of curse had been broken at his hands. He had done what was said never could be. He'd given Aurora a child and a glowing smile that never seemed to leave her lips. 

She was  _so_  happy.

And so he found he was too.

He'd daydream about a little baby with his dark hair and Aurora's shining blue eyes. The baby would have Aurora's smile, of course. Perhaps the child would have his temper, or worse, Aurora's. He liked imagining the sound of little feet on the deck. He liked picturing Aurora as a mother, how gentle and kind she would be. He liked imagining the tiny child in the circle of his arms, giggling about his stubble or falling asleep against his chest. He liked to think about what it would be like to roll over in bed and find his slumbering wife of a princess and their little child bundled between them.

Safe. 

He didn't know anything about being a father. He knew what not to be. He knew to keep his child safe, to teach his child not to grow up like he did. He would let his child hold onto his thumb and he would guide him or her through life. He would be fiercely protective and selfish and never let their child go far.

He would hold on so tightly, just like he did Aurora. He couldn't breathe without her. He wanted to make her a part of him, to never let her leave him. She had promised profusely that she never would, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him someday she might change her mind and go. 

She may go, but the child would always be his. 

No matter what. That child would always have his name. That child would always be his. Nothing could separate them. 

So when Killian walks into his cabin to find his princess sitting on the edge of their bed clutching their small bump with her gown and the sheets stained with blood, he wonders why he ever let himself be hopeful. 

When the bleeding has finally ended and their child given a burial of the sea, Killian holds his wife and can't help the sobs that escape him. Her own mix with his, and they clutch each other with a ferocity neither knew they possessed. No words are exchanged. None could heal the pain in either of them. 

It isn't fair. He knows it isn't fair. Even if he didn't deserve it, his 'Rora did. She deserved a child. A little pirate prince or princess to coddle and call her own. She deserved that. She deserved to be a mother. He had thought he had finally given her true happiness, that they had beat the curse. 

But he was just as cursed as she. How could they ever think they could truly be happy, that the curses wouldn't follow them for the rest of forever?


End file.
